Kids In The Dark
by firebreathinghighlady
Summary: Maximum Ride is starting in a new town. After the Ari Incident, her mother moved her and her sister to a small town in Colorado. Max doesn't usually fit in well. She meets the Flock, a band made up of five kids, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, and, now, Max. But of course, it can't be that easy, right? No. Things from Max's past are coming back to haunt her, too. Eventual Fax!


Kat Kids In The Dark December 10, 2016

I trudged into school for the first day. I saw mostly what I was expecting, the cheerleaders and jocks all together, being loud as fuck. The popular non-cheerleaders were together, sneering at everyone else who wasn't in their group. There were the nerds, all studying, and then all the other cliques you can think of. Then there were five kids in the corner of the room. A boy with shaggy hair who was wearing a leather jacket and a Three Days Grace shirt. A boy with strawberry blond hair and a plain tee, an African-American girl with out of control hair. She was wearing a flowery dress and bangles. Then there were the two with blond hair and blue eyes, who were obviously siblings.

I obviously wouldn't fit in with any of the other groups, with my denim jacket, ripped jeans, and Black Veil Brides shirt. I walked over to them and plopped down. Everyone went silent except the African-American girl. She was still blabbering about something on America's Next Top Model. The boy in the leather jacket eyed me, but stayed silent. The strawberry blond one broke the silence.

"Sup. I'm Iggy. You?"

"Max."

Bangles jumped in "ooh, I love that name! Is it short for Maxine?"

I made a face. "No. It's short for Maximum. Maximum Ride."

"That's unusual." The blond girl cut in.

"Yeah." Her brother agreed.

"Well, what are you guy's names?"

"Angel" Blondie 1 said.

"Gazzy." Blondie 2

"Nudge!" Bangles.

"You know me" Iggy said.

I looked at Shaggy Hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Fang."

I looked to Angel. "And you said my name was unusual."

"It is. I didn't say it was more unusual than ours, though."

I snorted.

Time skip

All throughout the school day, I watched Fang. If he noticed, he didn't say. Usually, I didn't really click with people that easily, but the Flock and I had… chemistry, I guess. The Flock is what their band was called. I had asked Nudge what they performed and how popular they were. I was thinking about joining, if they let me, of course. She said they played things like Skillet (yay), Three Days Grace (Double Yay) Linkin Park (Looks promising), Evanescence (Sold), and Black Veil Brides (infinity sold). So, I hinted about singing a little, and that I also play a mean electric guitar.

That was at lunch, so Fang was there. He's actually smarter than he looks under all that hair. "You want to join our band." He said bluntly.

I blushed. "Yeah, kind of."

He was silent for a while. "Well, from what I've gathered, you can sing and play guitar."

I nodded.

Fang sighed, thinking, when Iggy cut in. "Dude, face it, we need a new singer for the competition next month after Maya ditched us." I was immediately curious. Who was Maya?

Gazzy saw my look. "Maya was Fang's girlfriend." That got him a glare from Fang. "She was our lead singer with Fang before she ditched us for the popular bitches. One day, she was with us till the end, the next she was in 5 inch heels, a pound of makeup on her face, and bullying us to her heart's content."

"Or Lissa's heart's content. Everyone knows she basically controls all of them." He pointed to a girl on the edge of the group who was actually looking longingly at our corner of the cafeteria. She quickly looked away when she noticed us. Guess that was Maya, then. Then he pointed to a redhead in the middle of the group. Lissa.

I wonder if Maya was really special to Fang. He glared pretty hard at Gazzy earlier. And that's saying something, because from what I could tell, his face was almost always impassive. If he looked like that, he must've really liked her. I'd only known these kids for a few hours, but they seemed awesome. For once, I think I've made some friends. I have no idea why Maya would ditch the Flock. Even to be popular with Lissa, which, from what I could tell, wasn't that fun. Lissa's long red hair went to her waist, and she had pretty green eyes. She was wearing a literal corset and heels that were at least five inches. She would actually be gorgeous if she didn't wear the pound of makeup she had on her face. Guess that's what inspired Maya and the other's appearance choices. Most of the group were wearing clothes as revealing as Lissa's, which made me wonder what the hell this school's dress code was. If it even had one. But Maya had on an actual shirt, albeit a spaghetti strapped crop top, but it at least went to her belly button. She had on leggings and boots with only three inch heels. She seemed cooler than the rest of them. If what Iggy said was true, she'd calmed down a lot since the first day she left the Flock. I didn't even know her, and for leaving the Flock, I didn't want to. Maybe I was being mean, already judging Maya because of what she did. That was really impulsive and rude. But, then again, so was I.

Fang's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Max."

"Yeah?"

"Practice tonight at my house." He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "You wanna join, be there with your guitar at 5."

Nudge squealed. "Yay! Max, after practice do you think you could come over? I think we should get to know each other better! Plus, Angel will be there too. We can do makeovers, you could spend the night, we could play games, we could watch T.V., we could just sit and talk, or we could do anything else you want. Bring lots of clothes, though, I want to look through your wardrobe. We could talk about songs for the competition, and-"

"NUDGE!" They all yelled. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll probably be able to spend the night." Just then the bell rang. We'd already discussed our schedules. I didn't have any other classes all day with them, so I said, "See you guys later."

They all chorused their goodbyes.

I got through the rest of the school day, barely listening. I was really excited about practice, and then going to Nudge's house. I would get to know her and Angel better, and, with Nudge there, I'd probably learn more about the boys too. Possibly Maya and Lissa.

When the final bell finally rang, I was reluctant to go home.

(A/N I will update every Saturday, and before you ask, yes, this story is based on Kids In The Dark by All Time Low. Look it up! The power of music compels you peoples!

Until Next Time

Kat)


End file.
